Planetary Mechanics
During their travels in Sector Deus the Ghosts of Retribution might take over, purchase or receive as rewards whole planets. Governing a planet is not an easy thing but all great Chapters have their own dominions and so do the Ghosts of Retribution. Resources & Products Planets might have various resources and valuable commodities which you can exploit for your profit. Planets usually have certain reserves of the item in question, which may vary. 'Overview' 'Resources' 'Fuels' Though nuclear fusion has become the pre-eminent source of energy for most of the Imperium, fossil fuels are vital component of much of humanity's smaller-scale industry. They are also needed for powering facilities and vehicles too small to accomodate nuclear reactors. Fossil fuels also have other uses such as the synthesis of plastics and the carbon fibre used in flak armour. Fuel is divided into three basic categories. *'Promethium' - A catch-all term for liquid fossil fuels. When properly refined (and possibly mixed with rarer elements to make it higher-grade) promethium is the favoured fuel for vehicles & incendiary weapons due to its ease of storage & transportation compared to gas. *'Gas' - As the name would imply, these are fosil fuels in a gaseous state. They are favoured for powering static facilities like industry and habitation due to the ability to transport through pipe systems with ease. *'Coal' - Fossil fuels in a solid state. Coal is harder to utilise and harder to transport than Promethium or Gas, rendering it much less valuable per unit volume. But its relative abundance compensates for this. 'Metals' Practically every structure, ship, weapon, vehicle and a host of other technologies in the Imperium require the use of metals. They are divided into four broad categories. *'Industrial Metals' - The most abundant and most ubiquitous minerals. Iron is the most common industrial metal but this category also includes things like aluminium, copper, lead, titanium and more (though not technically metals, this category includes silicates). It is refined industrial metals that make up the famous plasteel used to make vehicle armour and the ferrocrete used in Imperial structures. The Ceramite used in high-end armour is derived from highly processed silicates. *'Precious Metals' - Much rarer than industrial metals, this category includes gold, silver, platinum, and several other metals. Precious Metals are typically categorised by their aesthetic value, but they have a massive host of other uses. For example gold is valued for use in high-quality electrical circuits (such as those found in cybernetic limbs), silver for its medical applications, and platinum as a chemical catalyst. *'Radium' - Nuclear fission for energy production fell out of favour with humanity long ago, when the much more efficient nuclear fusion was perfected. However Radium still retains one key use to the Imperium, the production of weapons of mass destruction. From the smallest Atomics to apocalyptic Cyclonic Torpedoes, Radioactive materials have the power to end worlds. However only small branches of the Adeptus Mechanicus have the knowledge required to create these weapons, so unless a contact among them can be found the resource's value is suspect. *'Adamantium' - The strongest metal in the galaxy (barring those that do not follow physical laws). Adamantium is used in the production of armour-piercing ammunition and high-grade armour such as Terminator armour. However adamantium's primary use is in voidship construction. Voidship construction consumes the vast majority of mined adamantium due to the sheer size of the voidships themselves, with even a single escort using megatonnes of refined adamantium. This is because every voidship is built around an enormous spine of solid, kilometres-long adamantium, and the entire outer hull plated in a thick layer of adamantium for armour. Because of this Adamantium is one of the most prized minerals, and though few planets have any presence of the mineral at all those that do find the seams run broad and deep. These planets are almost invariably mined to complete ecological destruction. 'Organics' These are biological resources. Though they have limited industrial or military use they are vital for human life in general. *'Food' - It goes without saying that food is a vital resource. This resource covers everything from simple grain to mass grox farms, to rare spices used in the finest recipes, and though food is produced in massive quantities throughout the Imperium it is consumed in equally large amounts. Local food production also keeps the local population from suffering at the hands of delayed supply shipments. After being harvested and properly processed, raw food can be turned into long-life ration packs that can be transported anywhere and remain edible. The largest consumers of processed rations are Imperial military institutions and Hive Worlds. *'Raw Textiles' - Wool, cotton & other natural fibres. Raw Textiles are used to create most of the clothing and fabrics used throughout human society. Just like Food, both production and consumption of this resource are high throughout the Imperium. *'Timber' - Though it has fallen out of favour in the Imperium for things like fuel & construction, good strong timbers are still valued for their use in things like furniture, flooring and more esoteric items like sports equipment and musical instruments. *'Furs' - Often harvested from exotic, hard-to-manage creatures, luxury furs are usually made into high-quality clothing and upholstery that are ever in-demand amongst Imperial Nobility. *'Curatives' - This is a catch-all term for natural compounds that can be utilised for medicinal purposes. Though most require a large degree of processing before real effects can be felt. Curatives, processed or not, are always in high demand across the Imperium. Some curatives can be processed into psychotropics, but this is not typical. *'Exotic Drugs '- Across the galaxy can be found all manner of hallucinogens, depressants and stimulants. Often consumed in their raw form for recreation, these exotic drugs can be processed into extremely-potent psychotropics that give the consumer massive highs at the cost of subsequent depression and addiction. This category however also covers things like combat stimms and psyko-active compounds that are often used in a professional capacity. Facilities & Buildings On planets you control you'll be able to build various kinds of improvements. Note, purchasing higher tiers of structure require the previous tier to be built & paid for (ie building a tier 2 Mining Complex from scratch costs 225 wealth). Note: The construction of any Tier III+ facility requires the presence of a Mechanicus Temple on the planet. Resource Extraction Facilities 'Resource Utilisation Facilities' Other facilities Anchor-class Space Stations Unlike Orbital Docks and Orbital Stations, which are mostly just docking points and landing bays joined by pressurised corridors, an Anchor-class Space Station is a self-contained city that entire societies can inhabit. The sheer amount of materiel and manpower required to construct an Anchor-class is an equally herculean task, but more often than not the Station will be financed by the exports of the planet below, trading their goods directly for Space Station components and construction expertise at a favourable rate. As such, an Anchor-class Space Station can either be paid for conventionally or the profits of a world can be assigned to pay for it, in which case the overall cost of the station is reduced and the planet's profits will be garnished to pay for this over the course of it's construction. Ecology & Methods of exploitation All habitable planets have their own versions of ecosystem. Ecosystem describes the totality of all life on the planet - flora, fauna, quality and quantity of vital resources such as water and oxygen. It also covers things such as ability of the planet to disperse and neutralise pollution, integrity of atmosphere and fertility of the soil. In short - ecosystem is the indicator of how healthy your planet is. Ecosystem can be eroded either by natural events, industrial pollution or orbital bombardments. The more damaged your ecosystem becomes the harder it is for it to recover. In addition, as ecosystem deteriorates it will impact the lives of everyone on the planet. If a planet is reduced to 0 ecosystem it becomes a lifeless husk. Another important feature is the Resilience of your ecosystem. This trait describes how tough ecosystem on a given planet is and how much eco-damage it can ignore on yearly basis. Conversely if a planet's yearly Ecodamage is smaller than the planet's Recovery Threshold then it regains 1 point of Ecosystem per year. Whilst both of these figures begin as the same for an untouched environment, Resilience and Recovery Threshold are not static figures. For each 20% a planet's ecosystem deteriorates by the planet's Resilience increases by 1, while the planet's Recovery Threshold decreases by 1 (to a minimum of 1). This means that the more polluted a planet is the harder it becomes to pollute further, yet it also becomes harder for the planet to recover should polluting operations be scaled back. The resources can be extracted using different means that will have different impact on the ecosystem. When calculating wasted resources, round up. Population Population is of key importance to your planet as it defines a lot of things, such as the strength of your military, how much taxes can you raise, what kind of advancements can you implement and how autonomous the planet is. Planetary population increase is calculated every decade, with modifiers applied depending on what events took place on the planet. Below you can see some examples of possible modifiers. Militarisation & Mobilisation Militarisation and mobilisation are controlled by the players who own the planet. Militarisation describes the general readiness for war among the population in question. The more militarised your society is, the more troops you will have available at your disposal and the higher will be general readiness for war in your society. Meanwhile Mobilisation is a temporary measure to boost up your military forces in the face of danger and always has a strong impact on your population and profits. Finally planetary governors can raise planetary Regiments that will serve them unless requested by the Administratum as part of the tithe. Upkeep of these units costs 10W each year per each unit. Planetary Taxation While planets generate tremendous wealth just through the work of the population, most of it is consumed by the planetary government for things such as maintaining infrastructure, bureaucracy and spending on local matters. However if taxes were increased part of this stream of income could be used for other, possibly more significant purposes. Category:Meta